A modification of turbocompressors may take place in that the blade angle of blade rows is varied while the profile of the blade leaves remains constant. The blade angle is in this case normally defined as the angle which the chord of the profile forms with the circumferential direction of the compressor. By virtue of this possibility of varying the geometry of a blade cascade, for example, the mass flow can be increased without a redesign of the blade leaf being required. This is implemented, for example, in the case of adjustable compressor guide blade rows and, in particular, in the case of an adjustable entry guide blade row of a compressor. However, the implementation of a plurality of adjustable guide blade rows is comparatively complicated.